Song Shuhang/Cultivation/Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable
Seventh Promotes Eighth Heavenly Tribulation Tribulation of the Fading Death Song Shuhang triggered the Tribulation of the Fading Death (衰死之劫; shuāi sǐ zhī jié) as his final tribulation. Since he already obtained the Tribulation Immortal Life Force (劫仙生机; jié xiān shēng jī) from the Ninth Stage Heavenly Tribulation, this tribulation didn’t pose much challenge to him and he easily transcended this tribulation. Manifest Presence In Front Of Human At the start of the manifestation, Shuhang used a Appearance Changing Mask to assume Demon Emperor Hezhi’s appearance. He was the first ever cultivator to successfully cheat the iron-clad rule of showing the true face during the manifestation in the history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Condensation of Saint Seal Profound Saint Sermon Five Years to Simulate Three Years of College Entrance Examination With his massive amount of Light of Karmic Virtue, Shuhang can play around or do nothing, and Heart Demon won’t have any effect to him.By this time, Song Shuhang’s Light of Karmic Virtue quantity is more massive than ten Eighth Stage Profound Saint’s entire life’s amount put together. Sexy Tyrant Song, Online Q&A By using the Online Q&A AI he won from Eye Two, Song Shuhang started an interactive sermon mode, where each All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitoner can ask a question related to ‘practice’. *Easy – 1 second *Medium – 3 seconds *Hard – 5 seconds *Those who asked question unrelated to ‘practice’ will get an eyeball as the answer. Due to this online Q & A session, and the quality of the answers, lots of Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortals were convinced that Shuhang isn’t an Eighth Stage Profound Saint, but a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal that is perfecting his own Way. Karmic Virtue Materialisation Shuhang obtained an unprecedented amount of Strength of Karmic Virtue, making his already massive quantity achieved Ninth Stage intensity. True Illusion Infallible Holy City Song Shuhang obtained another True Illusion right after he finished his sermon, True Illusion (?) Everlasting Infallible Holy City (真实的幻象?依旧是永不陷落的圣城; Zhēnshí de Huànxiàng ?Yījiù shì Yǒng Bù Xiànluò de Shèng Chéng). In the sky of the True Illusion, there are innumerable Heavenly Tribulation and Demonic Tribulation formed. Each of the tribulation is extremely fearful and terrifying enough. *One in a hundred trillion 11 waves Heavenly Tribulation *Heavenly Tribulation Thunder Sea, *Thunder of Demonic Tribulation, *Thunder Sphere Heavenly Tribulation, *Thunder Dragon Tribulation Thunder, *Thunderstorms, *Five Elements Heavenly Tribulation, *Purple Night Divine Thunder, *Heavenly Tribulation Thunder Palm, *Heavenly Tribulation modernization artillery, *Heavenly Tribulation missile, *Heavenly Tribulation nuclear bomb Radiance in Primal Chaos True Illusion (?) Radiance in Primal Chaos (真实的幻象?混沌中光芒; Zhēnshí de Huànxiàng ? Hùndùn zhōng Guāngmáng) was the third True Illusion awakened by Song Shuhang. Minor Realms Due to Song Shuhang’s 1 + 7 + 1’s unique constitution, in which his life source gold core and seven spirit lakes still existed together with his nascent soul, Shuhang didn’t followed the normal route of a regular Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable. Hence, he didn’t have the minor realms of a normal Spirit Venerable. Despite lacking the minor realms, Shuhang was estimated to be strong enough to fight several moves with an [[Eternal Life Being]] by White. Seventh Promotes Eighth Heavenly Tribulation (2) Shuhang accidentally underestimated the strength of his «Divine Strike» and in turn shattered the entire Seventh Promotes Eighth Heavenly Tribulation dimension, making history in yet another bizarre way. Because he technically did not go through the Heavenly Tribulation and destroyed the Tribulation dimension, his realm is still that of a peak Seventh Stage Venerable. However, the shattering of the dimension unexpectedly allowed him to manifest his presence and condense a Saint Seal as if he did promote to the Eight Stage Profound Saint realm. Manifest Presence In Front Of Human During the Manifest Presence, the initial scene was that out of a horror movie - the entire Tribulation dimension was collapsing and at the centre of it was Shuhang... or at least his upper half. The amateurs viewed it as a heavy price for Shuhang treading his own Way, whilst the big shots were even further convinced that he is a Tribulation Immortal on the cusp of becoming an Eternal Life Being, silently dubbing him the “All Heavens and Myriad Realms current strongest man”. As a result, before he even condensed his seal or began his sermon, he already received two massive waves of Light of Karmic Virtue. Condensation of Saint Seal The first proposed Saint Title was ‘Cheng Lin’. This Saint Title caused At first, Song Shuhang chose ‘Ninth Path’ as his Saint Title. However, the moment the Saint Seal starting the condensation process, the Heavenly Way suddenly exploded and vanished. The strength Heaven and Earth rule starts to forcefully change this Saint Seal’s Saint Title – because of Profound Saint Tyrant Song in ‘Manifest Presence In Front Of Human’, the Heaven and Earth rule must through his Saint Seal, broadcasting the ‘Collapse of the Heavenly Way’ signal to All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Nine Path’ was suddenly changed into ‘Tyrant Exterminate’. The new title was also full of destruction aura. Because there was a Heaven and Earth principle meddling the Saint Seal condensation process, Song Shuhang’s fifth seal size was especially huge, bigger than the previous four seals. This seal also containing a wisp of Destruction of the Heavenly Way’s information. Its birth also symbolises the disappearance of a Heavenly Way. As such, rather a Saint Seal, the fifth seal was categorised as the Way Seal. Profound Saint Sermon Even though he did not promote to the Profound Saint realm, Shuhang claims that this is his final manifestation, prompting waves of people to urge him to continue his appearances stating that they are willing to give him as much Light of Karmic virtue as he needs. His sermon contained a chat about cultivation that was written by Pavilion Lord Chu, Elder Sister White Dragon, Senior Turtle, Fellow Daoist Stone Tablet, Scarlet Firmament Sword and contained Tribulation Immortal and Great Way marks. During the said phenomena, his Tyrant Exterminate seal dropped into his hand and he attained a sudden enlightenment and fused Su Clan’s Knot technique to amplify his voice to create a unique voice+spirit+soul mental technique that allowed the listeners to relive his sermon content as if they were actually there. During the delivery, viewers felt as if every sentence and word contained a special strength, as if he were to condense his own character like the Ruism Holy Man’s Ru 儒 character and Ancient Heavenly Court’s Heavenly Emperor’s Emperor 帝 character. However, Shuhang fell asleep mid-sermon. Then, all of the sudden he opened his eyes along with the third eye. After having his enlightenment state ‘buffed’ by Karmic Virtue Snake Beauty, he began to disseminate the information regarding the destruction of the Heavenly Way and Shuhang's own Life and Death reincarnation knowledge. Even Eternal Life Beings were unable to escape the effect of his sermon, as the principles he was discussing were on the Heavenly Way realm. All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners were led into Shuhang’s True Illusion, a world full of Righteous Qi, which was simply the manifestation of the Golden Lotus World. In the True Illusion, a Liquid Metal finger suddenly appeared and extinguished all life, the pain of which was enhanced due to the violent Nine Serenities evil energy. And then, they were resurrected. They entered the death and reincarnation pattern, and although initially many begged to truly die, through countless resurrections many have realized that this is the sermon's true gift - due to the Collapse of the Heavenly Way, the upcoming Vying for the Heavenly Way battles will be rough and only the strongest will survive! Even though many would have their mind collapse if they experienced such a True Illusion with their real bodies, this sermon allowed their wills to be strengthened. Due to the colossal amount of Karmic Virtue he received, he has already reached the threshold to enter Eighth promotes Ninth tribulation whilst being in the Seventh Stage Venerable realm. Category:Song Shuhang